Lexovisaurus
A recent study claims that Lexovisaurus was based on nondiagnostic remains (not unique enough to be distinguished from relatives), so most later fossils have been reclassified under the name Loricatosaurus, though some scientists disagree with this conclusion. General Statistics *Name: durobrivensis *Name Meaning: Lexovian Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5 meters (16.5 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae *Place Found: England, France *Discoverer: Hoffstetter, 1957 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Technique: 800 *Attack: TBD *Types: **Super Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Lethal Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Arcade Nickname: デンジャラス・バディ (Dangerous Buddy) Availability Lexovisaurus was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 026-竜; Super Defense Type; Featured Character: Zoe) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (030-竜; Super Defense Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (026-竜; Super Defense Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (024-竜; Super Defense Type; Featured Character: Dr. Taylor) *Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (015-竜; Lethal Type) Lexovisaurus5.gif|Lexovisaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Lexovisaurus4.gif|Lexovisaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Lexovisaurus3.gif|Lexovisaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Lexovisaurus_card.gif|Lexovisaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Persia, AD 757 *Debut: Princess of the City **Appeared In: 69, 75 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp *Altered/Armored Forms: Spectral Armor Lexovisaurus *Other: Only the Spectral Armor version of its card is seen. Not counting Armatus, it was the last new Earth Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Move Cards ;Sand Trap :Lexovisaurus summoned a pool of quicksand under it's opponent's feet, rendering them unable to escape! It was defeated before the erupting sand mountain part of the Move activated, so it's unclear if this part was meant to be present. TCG Stats Lexovisaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-051/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Lexovisaurus *Abilities: ;Armored :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 2 cards. If you do, this Dinosaur stays in play. (You don't lose any Life Points from that battle.) Boulder Bash Lexovisaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-027/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped Geki 2nd(+) arcade card *Abilities: ;Survival :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you can return 1 of your other Earth Dinosaurs in play to your hand. Cliff Lexovisaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-027/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Armored :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 2 cards. If you do, this Dinosaur stays in play. (You don't lose any Life Points from that battle.) Persian Lexovisaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: SAS-027/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 69 anime scene *Flavor Text: The pointed spikes that ran along the back of this dinosaur and the long spines on each of its shoulders gave it a ferocious look even though it was only an herbivore. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown He was summoned by Sheer in Princess of the City to scare away the 40 Thieves bandits while trying to kidnap Zahrah from them. It fought against Chomp, but when Zoe led Zahrah away, Sheer gave it its Spectral Armor form to defeat Chomp with a ramming charge, knocking him into a stone wall. It then used Sand Trap to catch Paris, Zoe, and Zahrah. However, Ace used his DinoTector form and defeated Lexovisaurus with Hurricane Beat, destroying its Spectral Armor. Rex presumably reclaiming its card. Later in Bad Deal, Chomp encountered a recolored wild Lexovisaurus in the Jurassic Period. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Original: せなかにとがったほねの板がならんだ草食恐竜で、肩の大きなトゲは1mくらいあった。 **Translation: A herbivore with sharp-pointed bones on its back. The big bones on its shoulders are 1m long. *Along with Stegosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, and Dacentrurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card. *Lexovisaurus was the only dinosaur in the anime defeated by Hurricane Beat that wasn't a Wind Dinosaur. Gallery Lexo1.png|Lexovisaurus scaring away a bandit Wild Lexovisaurus 1.jpg|Wild Lexovisaurus from the Jurassic with Chomp Lexo_nagoya.gif|Lexovisaurus in NagoyaTV Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG